


Alternate Shadow Dragons

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragonball GT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Alternate Shadow Dragons

Spite: White female serpent-like dragon who enjoys tormenting others, whether it’s fighting dirty or reminding her victims of their worst fears and flaws. Poisonous barbs from her tail can kill humans in seconds and superhuman warriors in a little as 10 minutes. Power: Mental.

Ash: Dark gray male dragon made of ash and magma, born from a volcano. He can appear in a liquid or solid form. He destroys the land simply because it is in his nature to do so. Power: Elemental.

Reek: A dark brown dragon who has the ability to instantly make people sick when he bites them. In order to heal, both humans and Saiyans need a greater number of senzu beans. Will the heroes have enough to fight on? Power: Biological.

Aqua: A light blue fat dragon with the power to control water. He can make his victims unable to use their powers when they are soaking wet, due to the risk of shocking themselves. Fortunately, the heroes can still use their strength and skill in hand-to hand combat. Power: Elemental.

Helian: A bright golden winged dragon with the power of sunlight. He may seem like a good dragon, but he uses his power to his advantage to blind his opponents. He is self-centered and over-confident in his abilities, which is his greatest flaw. He is considered the weakest out of all the dragons. Power: Elemental/energy.

Olen: The eldest of the OC shadow dragons and perhaps the most powerful. Don’t be fooled by his wrinkly dark skin, and feeble appearance. He has the ability to learn and imitate the moves of his opponents due to what he refers to as “his eternal wisdom beyond mortal comprehension.” He and Heilan do not get along due to a 1000 year generation gap and different views about life. Power: Mental.

Revenge and Reckon: Dark green male dragon with two heads. He has a hydra-like appearance, with each dragon having a black horn protruding from their heads. One is bent on getting back at the humans for making careless selfish wishes. He states that if he had his wish, he would take over the world, preferably separate from his companion, who is more critical and judgmental of mortals. Power: Strength.


End file.
